


Of all the things to steal

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, Multi, Nomad Steve Rogers, Smut, So is Bucky, Steve is a thief, Thor has tattoos and piercings, Thor is sort of a sugar daddy but also, Threesome, Tony and Steve don't speak anymore- not necessarily due to civil war, ish, no one sleeps with him for money and there is no power imbalance, set after civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Steve is on hard times and he's having to steal to survive. What happens when he steals from the wrong house?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor
Kudos: 19





	Of all the things to steal

Steve/Thor/Bucky

Steve is a thief. He goes to steal from Thor, gets caught and shenanigans happen

T he muscular blond was tall and was practically bent in half so he could riffle through the safe, which amused Thor greatly, to say the least, to see such a tall and broad man fit in such a tiny space.

At least he had the decency to wait until Steve pulled out of the safe to cough, which startled Steve out of his skin as he landed on his butt and looked at Thor with shock.

“Shit.”

Thor smirked and raised a brow at him, not surprised at all to see him looking at him with a flustered blush. 

“I’d say sorry, but I’m not.” Steve blinked at him defiantly, not giving one damn as he pulled the wads of cash to his chest.

“Thor? What’s going- Steve?” Bucky had wrapped his arms around Thor’s stomach, pressing his cheek against Thor’s thick bicep and looking at Steve in shock. 

“So, you’ve been with Thor this entire time. Sorry, Thor, I didn’t know you lived here.” Steve’s stubborn glare morphed into a sheepish grin as he put the money back in the safe. “Sorry, I meant to hit Stark, not you.”

Thor laughed, deep from his belly, as he watched Steve shift awkwardly on each foot. He then grabbed Bucky’s hand from his stomach and gently pulled him away so he could start tugging him to the door.

“Come on, little one, let’s go to the Jacuzzi.” Thor looked Steve up and down appreciatively before turning to kiss Bucky’s cheek for a split second. “Steve can either leave with some of that money or join us, it is up to the pair of you.”

Thor started walking down the corridor, his hand still holding Bucky’s so Bucky looked at Steve with a grin and nodded his head, gesturing for Steve to follow. 

The tall blond did follow. It was odd watching Bucky be twirled by Thor. The thicker man seemed to love pulling Bucky’s trimmer body into his, a laugh escaping him when Bucky giggled after Thor nuzzled his well-groomed beard into his neck.

He had seen Bucky become happier at home, and he knew it was because he met someone, but he didn’t expect this. It wasn’t that he was angry or jealous, his heart just twisted into a painful ball of sadness because of all the flings Steve had had with Bucky. He knew it could never be more than that because it could end their lifelong friendship. Steve closed his eyes for a second, mentally stomping on the sadness because Bucky was happy, which meant Steve was going to be happy too.

Thor pulled away from Bucky so he could go to his room to collect an extra towel for Steve, so Bucky turned to Steve and grabbed both of his hands, dragging him to the Jacuzzi.

“You got the right address, Stevie. I meant to take it off of the fridge weeks ago.”

“Wait, you’re doing a hit on Thor?” Steve hissed at his friend. He wasn’t above stealing but becoming friends or lovers and then stealing was low. Steve had only done it once in his life, and that was because he was so low on money that he was homeless and couldn’t afford a sandwich. Sam had found out but quickly understood the situation, especially when he started crying with guilt.

“Nah, I was going to but then we hit it off, better than when we were on the team with them.” Bucky swung his arms, showing off the indoor Jacuzzi. “I like him, he likes me, and we treat each other well.”

Bucky sat down on a lounger to look up at the skylight above, stars shining down on the pair, patting the one next to him so Steve could sit with him. 

“Honestly, he’s so kind to me. He even buys me things, treats me when he can, and he doesn’t expect anything in return.” 

Steve rolled his eyes with a kind smile, knowing that Bucky was head over heels for Thor. 

“I’m saving up to buy him a custom bracelet- it is ordinary silver but the clasp is Mjolnir. The handle clasps magnetically to the actual hammer.”

Steve was about to sit down when Thor threw a towel at his head and one at Bucky’s lap, a cheerful ‘hello’ booming from him.

Bucky quickly stood so he could strip from his shirt, swimming trunks already on, and hugged close to Thor, a chaste kiss meeting his cheek. 

“Steve, my friend, you can borrow a pair of trunks,” Thor grinned at him and wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky. “Or you can skinny dip. It’s up to you!”

With that, Thor spun Bucky around and threw him into the very large Jacuzzi. Steve would have been concerned if it wasn’t for Bucky’s grin when he breached the surface of the water.

Thor had kept his eyes on Bucky the entire time, making sure he was okay before he stripped off his shirt. Steve couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping- Thor’s body was utter perfection, just like Bucky’s.

He was thick and broad with tattoos. He had Norse runes running up his side, Yggdrasil (the tree of life) covered his shoulder, and he had nordic knotwork running from his wrist to his pec. Steve’s mouth turned dry as he fumbled with his shirt and pants, his eyes still raking up and down Thor’s body, noticing the small Mjolnir piercings Thor had in his nipples.

Steve thumbed at the waistband of his boxer briefs, contemplating whether or not he should change into the trunks, go naked, or just use the boxers he had on already. He decided to just keep the boxers on; it wasn’t as if he was showing more than Bucky was with his skimpy little swim trunks.

Thor had jumped into the water and joined Bucky by the time Steve had made up his mind and awkwardly shifted on his feet, not actually fully sure as to what was going on.

Thor looked at Steve with a question his eyes as Bucky made grabby hands at Steve, so Steve lowered himself into the water, awkwardly wading towards the pair who sat in a corner on what seemed to be marble seating.

Bucky was against Thor’s big chest while Steve sat next to them. It was silent and awkward, but the water relaxed Steve’s muscles, and he kept his eyes up to see the stars. He was sure he could die happy at that moment, feeling utter peace for the first time in a long time.

He snapped out of it when a metal hand grasped his, the thumb rubbing soft circles on his skin. Steve tried his hardest to keep the look of shock off of his face when he turned to Bucky, but judging by Thor’s small laugh, he hadn’t done very well.

“Buck?” 

“It’s okay, Thor knows about us. I was open about it with him.” Bucky tried to be reassuring, but anxiety flashed in his eyes. “How could I not tell him about you?”

“I have to say, he has told me a lot about you; he has even shown me photographs of you.” Thor reached over and nuzzled his nose into Steve’s temple. “Do you want this?”

Steve let out a stuttered breath as Thor traced his cheek. Steve wasn’t one to sleep with someone he had only just met, but Bucky was there, and he trusted and loved him more than anything in the world. Steve nodded.

“You sure, Stevie? I don’t want you feeling pressured or anything.”

“I’m sure.” Steve’s eyes were focused on Bucky’s lips as he licked his own self consciously.

Bucky moved his hand away from Steve’s so he could pull him in for a gentle kiss. “You can always say no, okay?”

“Okay.”

Bucky kissed him again, this time deeper while Thor kissed at Steve’s neck. Steve was instantly overwhelmed by the sensation. Not only were there two sets of lips on him, but there were also a lot of hands. Bucky’s metal hand had curled into Steve’s hair whilst his other hand was clinging to Steve’s bare waist, Thor, however, decided to give his attention more to Steve’s thighs so he could hold him closer.

Bucky felt his control go as Steve’s kiss became more demanding, his fingers gripping Bucky’s hips and his thumbs tracing the ‘v’ that led down into his swim shorts. Bucky whimpered when Thor shifted his attention from Steve’s neck to his. Hearing the needy whimper, Steve moved his hand so he could run his thumb down the length of Bucky’s cock. Steve couldn’t help but grin into the kiss when Bucky thrust his hips up to gain more friction. He loved how needy Bucky could get- and so did Thor, judging by the growling sound he made and how he ground his hips into Bucky’s ass.

“Fuck,” Bucky panted as Steve pulled away, one hand continuing to stroke Bucky’s cock and the other sifting through Bucky’s hair. “I need you. Both of you.”

Thor looked at Steve intently before nodding his consent. Steve had to move away from Bucky and get out of the jacuzzi on shaky legs, he was slightly embarrassed when the two followed him out and Thor wrapped his arms around his torso, holding him tightly and kissing at his neck.

“Bucky, could you go to our room and make sure everything is ready? I just want to talk with Steve before continuing with this.” Bucky kissed both Thor and Steve on the cheek before he walked off with the towels and Steve’s clothes, a giddy smile on his face.

“It’s been a while, Steve. After your argument with Tony, I thought that I would never see you again.” Thor held Steve a little tighter, his anxiety about Steve leaving again showing. “Please, please don’t leave again.”

Steve turned around so he could return Thor’s hug, truly missing his friend.

“Are you sure you want to do this? If so, I need to know right now whether it would be a fling or something more.” Thor’s large hand hooked under Steve’s jaw so he could look at Steve properly as he tried to squirm away.

“Why aren’t we discussing this with Bucky?”

“Because I already know Bucky wants you, that he would like to be with you as well as myself,” Thor kissed his cheek. “We have spent many, many nights discussing this. He was just too scared to ask you.”

Steve swallowed, his loneliness starting to disappear from Thor being so genuine and kind. Despite sleeping with Bucky countless times since the 1940s, he never thought they could be more than fuck buddies; but this, well this changed it all.

“More. I want it all.” Steve’s hand curled around Thor’s, the one still caressing his face. “I want everything I can get. So how about we go and get our guy, huh?”

Thor grinned, sweeping Steve off of his feet and into his arms so he was carrying him bridal style to the room he shared with Bucky. Steve hadn’t been lifted by someone since before the serum, and then it was Bucky who had carried him- it was the only thing that he missed from when he was smaller (well, that and being able to be more invisible).

The room Thor brought him to was large but felt nice and cosy with the three of them in there. Bucky had frozen on the bed, gently trying to dry his hair with a soft towel, when he saw how Thor was carrying Steve.

“I miss carrying you like that.” Bucky pouted as he folded the towel before he set it in the hamper. Thor set Steve down so they could both dry themselves.

“What? You don’t think I’ve missed it as well?” Steve kissed Bucky’s lips and pulled him close. “You don’t think I missed being with you?”

Bucky pulled away so he could kiss down Steve’s torso, all the way down the boxers that clung tightly to Steve. Bucky was on his knees, mouthing over Steve’s hard cock.

“Oh, fuck.” Steve hissed in a breath, stumbling back into Thor’s warm chest.

Bucky pulled the white boxer briefs down Steve’s muscular thighs, his hands leaving a trail of warmth over the sensitive skin before mouthing over Steve’s cock again, teasing him with his tongue. Bucky felt large hands curl into his hair, moving him so he would take Steve fully into his mouth. Steve had his hands pinned behind his back, Thor’s body keeping them in place so it was Thor controlling Bucky’s movements and that was incredibly appealing to Bucky, so he moaned around Steve’s cock.

Steve had been on edge for months on end, not having had sex in a long time, only longing for Bucky, so it didn’t take him long to get to a climax, having Bucky’s mouth covering him, all warm and tight, and having Thor pressed so close to him, his lips sucking at his neck. Steve just knew that he would be covered in marks, and it was that thought which sent him over the edge.

Bucky moved back, swallowing Steve’s cum and letting Thor cradle Steve to his chest, lifting him so he could place Steve on the bed. Thor laid on his back, letting Bucky fall onto him, the smaller man enjoying pressing kisses onto Thor’s stomach.

Bucky loved Thor’s chest and stomach, he loved the intricate tattoos so he would trace the lines with his tongue. He loved how soft his stomach was so he would gently nuzzle it with his forehead before scraping his teeth over Thor’s ribs, a move which elicited a shiver from him, making Bucky swoon. 

He also loved Thor’s nipples and the piercings that adorned them, knowing that the piercings were like no other, custom made by dwarves of  Nidavellir. The piercings also made Thor extremely sensitive, which Steve found out when he gently licked one of his nipples, his other hand rubbing over his other pierced nipple.

“Bucky, I need to be in you.”

Bucky’s eyes darkened as he reached for the lube and started peeling his own now mostly dry swim trunks off. Steve mirrored Bucky, taking off Thor’s and throwing them somewhere near the bathroom. Steve ended up attaching himself back to Thor’s sensitive nipples, watching Bucky stretch and grin. Steve expected Bucky to grab the lube, coat his fingers and start fucking himself on them but instead, Bucky reached behind and started pulling at the butt plug that was in him, his eyes closing in bliss.

Steve’s jaw dropped as he moved away from Thor to watch Bucky more intently. His hands ghosted over Bucky’s waist to push him down onto the bed, into Thor. Bucky’s hands found purchase in the sheets whereas Thor held down Bucky’s waist so his ass was in the air for Steve, creating a gorgeous arch of Bucky’s back.

“You seriously had this in you this entire time?”

Steve paid careful attention to the large plug, gently pulling it out and then pushing it back in. He carried on with the rhythm, enjoying Bucky’s small breathless whimpers. While he teased the plug with one hand, he managed to squirt some lube onto his other hand so he could wrap his hand around Thor’s cock. Thor let out a long, deep moan as Steve fisted him. It didn’t last for long though as Steve pulled away (a look of outrage crossed Thor’s face which made Steve laugh) so he could pull out the plug entirely, making Bucky whine.

Steve kissed the base of Bucky’s spine and applied more lube to his hand so he could press his fingers into Bucky, making sure he had enough so he could grab Thor’s cock and press it into Bucky. He watched as Thor pushed up, how Bucky took Thor’s thickness and ended up palming at his own cock, used to the short refractory period.

Bucky’s forehead was pressed into Thor’s shoulder so when Thor sat up, thrusting into him even deeper, Bucky curled into him. 

“I need you both in me,” Bucky panted into Thor’s shoulder. “Not now but soon, please-”

Bucky cut himself off with a high pitched moan when Thor wrapped a hand around his dick, Bucky’s arms tightening around the bulk of Thor. Steve was in heaven watching the pair together as he jerked himself off. The idea of both him and Thor being in Bucky at the same time made his hips stutter and he had to grab at his thigh with his other hand to try to ground himself.

Thor had picked up the pace, so Steve ended up being pressed against Bucky’s back, neglecting his throbbing cock, with his arms snaking around his chest to tug at his nipples. Bucky came into Thor’s hand with a cry and Thor shortly followed him with his own climax.

“Steve, stand up.” Thor kept Bucky in place with his strong hands as Steve stood on the bed, only moving towards Thor when he jerked his head.

Thor nuzzled at Steve’s thigh, kissing at the flesh before taking Steve’s cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down so Steve had to brace himself on the wall. Thor was great with his mouth and moved a hand from Bucky to touch Steve’s balls. Bucky joined in on the fun, moving so that he could kiss and suck at Steve’s balls as Thor deepthroated him. 

Steve pulled away as he felt the urge to come, but it was overwhelming and he ended up coming over Thor’s mouth. Steve was about to apologise, a bright blush covering his cheeks when Bucky lunged at Thor’s face to lick Steve’s cum away and then kiss Thor. They brought Steve into the kiss, Thor kissing his lips and Bucky kissing at his jaw.

Thor caressed both of their cheeks before hefting them up and putting them on their backs.

“I’m going to wash up and then get a towel for you two.”

Bucky curled into Steve as Thor picked up odd clothes and towels on his way to the bathroom.

“I really enjoyed that, Stevie.” Bucky ran a thumb over Steve’s bottom lip. “Would you be up for it again? You know, permanently?”

“I’ve always liked you, you have always been the one; but when I joined the Avengers, Thor was someone who took my heart as well.”

Thor came back into the room with a cloth to wipe them down with; he was quick and efficient as he saw Bucky start to fall into a slumber and didn’t want him to wake him. When he was done, Thor curled up next to Bucky, spooning him and holding Steve’s hand.

As Bucky slept softly, Steve’s anxiety came to the surface, so he looked down, eyes burning with shame. “Thor, I can’t afford my rent.”

“I can pay for it, don’t worry.” Thor pressed a small kiss to Steve’s hand. “Everything will be okay.”

“I hate this, Thor. I hate having to steal and having to worry about being able to afford my rent.” Steve tried blinking the tears away but he was overwhelmed from the sex and from having years of worry on his mind, so a few slipped down his cheek. “Ever since I said goodbye to being Captain America, the government decided to take everything. Saying the money wasn’t mine, that it was Captain America’s.”

“You should have come to me sooner, I would have helped you.” Steve shifted away slightly, wiping at his face. “No, no, don’t cry,” Thor said. “You are allowed to ask for help, and you know what, I have lots of space here, so you can live here.”

“What? No, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. I don’t want anything in return either.” Thor’s hand brushed Steve’s cheek before he craned his neck and ghosted his lips over Steve’s forehead. “Now, go to sleep, my love.”

  
  
  



End file.
